


One Letter

by Closeted88



Series: Two Words - One Letter [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Banshee Lydia Martin, Birthday Party, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Stiles Stilinski Dies, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2018-11-15 00:53:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11219829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Closeted88/pseuds/Closeted88
Summary: READ PART 1 BEFORE THIS STORY.The pack have planned a surprise birthday party for Stiles after the events of the Nogitsune. He had been depressed lately, but they underestimated how depressed he actually was. Keyword: was.





	1. The Birthday Party

**Author's Note:**

> I strongly recommend reading Part 1 before this story. In fact don't even consider reading this until you do.
> 
> To those who have and have waiting patiently for me to continue the story. You asked for it. Don't say I didn't warn you. If I don't destroy your soul by the time this story is finished. You never had one to destroy in the first place.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack waits for the Birthday Boy to arrive to his surprise party.

Lydia went into the kitchen to pour herself a plastic cup of punch. A classic drink at one of Lydia’s parties (minus the wolfsbane), the only difference being this time it wasn't her party. Yes, she was hosting it, but the party is for Stiles.

It was Scott who first brought up the idea of a surprise party for Stiles. He had been so down lately since the Nogitsune, understandably. Scott thought this party would be the exact thing that not just Stiles needs, but they all need. They all have suffered loss and the hands of the Nogitsune, but Stiles was at the centre of it all. So when Scott pitched the idea a month or so ago, of course Lydia said yes, as did the Sheriff, Scott's mom, Kira and the newest pack member, Malia.

They also contacted Derek who left to spend time with Cora in Mexico. Peter tagged along to Derek's annoyance. All three agreed to come back for the party. They arrived about an Hour ago and were now mingling with other party guests including Argent and Isaac who flew in from France this afternoon.

As Lydia returned to the lounge, cup in hand, she observed everyone momentarily. Derek was catching up with both Scott and Isaac by the bookshelf. The Sheriff was talking to Argent by the fireplace where she, or rather Scott and Malia had hung up a huge Happy Birthday banner over the mantle filled with pictures of Stiles and various pack mates. Melissa was chatting with Kira on the couch. And perhaps the unlikeliest combination, Cora and Malia were standing in the corner. Neither one of them comfortable with large gatherings, and have the bluntness of a sledgehammer. Anyone would think they're related.

“All we're missing now is the birthday boy himself.” Peter stated walking up beside her, leaning on doorframe.

“Yeah, he should be here soon.” She responded nervously.

Peter tilted his head slightly looking at Lydia curiously. “You don't seem entirely convinced at that.”

“No. Umm…” Lydia took a short breath before sighing. “It's just that, I got a weird feeling when I was texting him earlier. I don't know what it is but I just haven’t been able to shake it.”

“I'm sure it's fine. You're just a bit paranoid after everything that's happened.” Peter tried reassuring her.

“I don't know, Peter. Ever since I found out I was a banshee I’ve learned to trust my instincts.” Lydia took out her phone and re-read her texts from earlier…

          L: Just wanted to make sure you're still on for tonight.

          L: Stiles? Are you there?

          S: I'm here, I have to run a couple errands first.

          L: Good. You had me worried there for a second.

          S: No need to worry. Everything's fine.

Everything's fine.

She reread the texts again, then noticed something. “Hey, Scott?”

Scott looked over “Yeah?”

“Stiles definitely said he was coming tonight, right?”

Scott thought back. “Well, not in those words, but he asked what time so I thought it was implied.”

“What time did you say?” Asked Peter.

“8:30.”

The three of them and those who were listening looked at the clock on the wall. 8:32.

Peter turned back to Lydia. “Okay so he’s running a little…”

The giant Happy Birthday banner had come loose on the left side, and the word ‘Happy’ fell and folded down knocking off one of the pictures on the mantle, glass cracking as it hit floor face up.

Peter went to find a dust-pan and brush in one of the kitchen cupboards, and everyone else reacted like it was just one of those minor annoyances that happens on a daily basis. Everyone except Lydia.

She slowly walked over to the broken picture and saw it was of Stiles giving his trademark smirk with herself and Scott on either side. The crack in the glass looked like any other crack but Lydia could help but notice where it had cracked. Vertically down the picture besides Stiles’s head, then cutting across his neck, then down across his chest (heart?) then continuing down the other side of him.

Lydia’s breathing became heavy. That feeling she couldn't shake was now shaking her. All the wolves suddenly looked towards her, she was giving off signals. They knew what was coming. But before they could react, it happened.

One deafening banshee scream, shattering all the lights in the lounge and kitchen and nearby rooms. Everyone couldn't help but cover their ears as the scream went on for a good five seconds, but those five seconds seemed like an eternity.

Once the screaming had stopped, Derek rushed over to Lydia who had now collapsed into a crying heap. “Lydia?”

“Why?!” She cried.

“What?” Derek looked confused.

“Why, Stiles? Why?”

Everyone stopped. The only sound was of the fireplace and Lydia’s hysterical crying. She had said Stiles’s name, after banshee screaming. Everyone knew what that meant and looked at each other for confirmation they were thinking the same thing. Stiles was dying. Or already dead.

The Sheriff bent down to speak to Lydia. “Where is he?” He asked as calmly as he could. Lydia kept on crying. “Lydia. Where is my son?”

Lydia looked up at the Sheriff with visible mascara lines from crying, and said “At home.”

Within moments, All of them were running to their cars to drive to the Stilinski household, with Lydia hitching a ride as she was in no state to drive. It was a 15-20 minute journey from the lake house, but it will be longest 15-20 minutes of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had the visual of the falling banner and breaking picture since I wrote the first prart. I know this sort of stuff doesn't happen in canon, but I thought the visuals were too strong to ignore.
> 
> The rest of the story will take place in the Stilinski house that night, and is currently shaping up to be around 6 more chapters. And I meant what I said at the top. If I don't destroy your soul by the end, you never had one.


	2. The Pity Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The whole pack rush over to the Stilinski house and make one horrific discovery after another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter, or cry your hearts out. Either works with me. I'm flexible like that.
> 
> I will say this though. Trying to get everyone's reactions at key points in this chapter, while making the story continue to flow smoothly was a pain. So take comfort in that fact if you hate me after this chapter.

The journey was done in silence. What could anyone say? That it was going to be fine? Banshees don't scream false alarms. They scream when someone's dead or dying and Lydia, the resident banshee screamed Stiles’s name.

The Sheriff was leading the way in his cruiser, with the McCalls and Kira in the car with him. Scott and Kira kept sharing looks of worry in the back seat. Melissa was also worried. The Sheriff was beyond worried. He gripped the steering wheel so tightly his knuckles went white. He had to find his son. He just had to.

Behind the cruiser was Argent, Isaac, Lydia and Malia in a rental car Argent got from the airport. Lydia was crying silently in the back seat, Malia sitting next to her had no idea how to comfort her as she still wasn't used to social interactions. It didn't help she barely knew Argent and Isaac in front. She thought it best to be concerned in silence. Isaac couldn't focus on anything, his mind going into overdrive. Argent, on the other hand was the definition of focus. He knew emotions were useless at the moment, so he concentrated on the road, the Sheriff’s car up ahead, and Derek’s car behind.

Derek was bringing up the rear with his Chevy Camero. He can smell the worry from Cora and Peter, and he's sure they can smell his. What were they going to find when they got there? This panicked Derek a little, but it also panicked Peter which surprised Derek slightly. Why the hell does he care? Peter only cares about himself. Right?

  
All three cars pulled up in front of the house. The Sheriff, Scott and Derek ran to the door first, with almost everyone else trailing behind. No one noticed Lydia had stopped, she had the urge to look towards the garage. A familiar feeling of dread enveloped her. As she looked she could see the light creeping out from under the door. Lydia took a deep breath and started again towards the front door, left open by the pack.

“Stiles?!” The Sheriff yelled running to his sons room. He burst through the door expecting to see the worst, but it was empty. Apart from ruffled bedsheets, there no sign he was even here. This didn't comfort him, however. He needed to find his son.

Derek rushed in and immediately flinched at the smell. He'd smelt sadness before, but this was on a whole other level. It was more like despair and sorrow mixed with…was that loneliness? He looked over to The Sheriff and Scott who had joined them and judging by Scott's expression, he too could smell the emotions.

Scott knew Stiles had been depressed lately, it seemed to have levelled out, neither getting worse or better. When Lydia screamed he, for a lack of a better word ‘hoped’ that Stiles was just in the wrong place at the wrong time, that what ever happened was purely an accident. But the smells in this room, the memory of how Stiles was in school today, all this pointed to one thing. Whatever happened was not an accident.

  
Where the Sheriff, Derek and Scott went one direction towards the living area and bedrooms, the rest of the pack went the other and gathered in the kitchen area. Once someone had turned on the lights, it was Melissa that spotted the cupcake on the dining table.

She walked over and inspected it along with what was nearby. The candle in the cake was almost burnt right down, and little streamers and confetti were strewn about the table. Her mouth opened in horror as she realised what she was looking at. She had to turn away as she couldn't bare to look anymore.

Isaac sensed Melissa’s discomfort. “Mrs. McCall?” She looked over to him and the rest of the pack, now having got their attention to reveal she was crying. “Wha…what is it?” Isaac regretting asking as he spoke, he already knew he didn’t want to know.

Melissa gulped. “He thought we forgot.”

Argent spoke up. “What do you mean?”

With shaky breathing, Melissa replied. “Look at the table.”

Everyone did so. Kira was the first to gasp’ closely followed by Malia and Isaac. Argent’s reaction was similar to Melissa's. He walked over to get a better view, then saw the paper on the opposite side. He rounded the table and picked it up.

As his eyes went further and further down the page, the Sheriff, Scott and Derek rejoined the group.

“He’s not here.” The Sheriff stated, not gauging the feel of the room. He looked over to Lydia who had silently made her way past the dining table. “You told me he was here, Lydia.” Mild anger evident in his voice.

Lydia stopped, eyes glued to the door in front of her. “He is.” Lydia spoke so softly anyone with regular human hearing only just made out the words. She was shaking, but not like before. She knew was steps away from Stiles, but miles too late to save him.

The Sheriff looked to the garage door, and saw the light from inside. His anger dissipated, and was replaced with fear. He slowly started walking to the door.

“Sheriff.” Argent started, looking up from the paper. “Sheriff! Don't.”

“Out of my way, Argent.” He said, getting restless. His son was behind that door, he knew it. “I need to see him. I have to know.”

“Trust me, Sheriff. You don't want to see him right now.”

The Sheriff looked around at everyone else. They all averted their eyes, even Scott and Derek. They all knew something he didn't. He looked down to rub his head, but saw what Argent was holding. “What's that?” He asked, fearing he already knows the answer.

Argent tensed up. It will do no good to lie. He gulped, looked at Melissa who nodded slightly back, the turned back to the Sheriff. “It's his note.”

The Sheriff stepped back. “No.” Tears stated falling. “No!” He span around and lunged at the garage door screaming “NO!” as it burst open.

  
There he was. His son. His only son. His only child. Hanging from the ceiling. His limbs dangling from his impossibly still torso. A sight to break any caring father. But what made it infinitely worse, was the party hat still on his head.

  
After the initial shock, the Sheriff collapsed on the spot, the sight of his son like this was just too much. He burst into tears not holding anything back.

Argent looked at Stiles’s body in sadness. He stepped over the Sheriff and gestured to Derek to help cut Stiles down.

Derek held back the tears as he braced Stiles while Argent cut the rope with a switchblade he had in his boot.

Scott ran over to Lydia. They both saw Stiles be laid down gently on the cold garage floor. Neither of them wanting to believe he's really dead. They took one look at each other and burst into tears. Scott slid down the wall, head in his hands.

Lydia stepped forward and put a hand on the Sheriffs shoulder, trying to offer comfort. He didn't react. He just kept crying. His son was dead.

Over the next minute or so, everyone saw Stiles lying on the floor. The rope had been taken off by Argent and cast aside. The bruising around his neck was hard to miss.

Kira took one look and walked away crying. Isaac slid down the wall next to Scott and they started comforting each other. Malia started crying which was an unfamiliar sensation but knew it was healthy to do so. Cora shed a few occasional tears. Peter just stalked over to the bookcase to observe everyone in the room. He got a look of suspicion from Derek when reemerged from the garage. Argent walked over to Melissa who was reading the note as best she could with water filled eyes.

The last to leave the garage was the Sheriff. He wanted to be with Stiles, but not like this. He stood up and walked back to the dining room, he started to close the door behind him but he couldn't bring himself to close the door fully. He turned to see Argent and Melissa reading the note.

Argent looked up and saw the Sheriff looking at them. He gently took the note from Melissa and held it out for him to take.

The Sheriff looked at the note. The last words his son ever wrote. “I…I can't.” His voice was shaky, like it no longer had a purpose. He looked back up to Argent. “Can you read it?”

Argent pulled back the note. “Are you sure?”

“Please.” The Sheriff nodded. “I don't think I'll make it through.”

Everyone turned to look at Argent as he cleared his throat.

 

_“This is not how today was supposed to go. Today was supposed to be a day of celebration, but I have found nothing to celebrate. After what happened, that wasn't too much to ask, was it?…”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do have the full note already written, but my plan for this story is to release it one paragraph at a time because most paragraphs are written for one specific person.
> 
> First on the list: Scott.


	3. Constant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott has a moment with Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for the lateness, I did have most of the chapter written a day or so after the last chapter was uploaded but I lost that mindset to write really depressing s*** which I suppose in a way is a good thing.
> 
> But I hate leaving this and my other stories unfinished. I plan on rectifying that over the next couple months.

> _This is not how today was supposed to go. Today was supposed to be a day of celebration, but I have found nothing to celebrate. After what happened, that wasn't too much to ask, was it?..._
> 
> ~~Dad.~~
> 
> **Scott. Thank you for talking to me today, even if half of it was total bullshit. You tried convincing me back then that none of it was my fault and I wanted to believe you, I really did but I couldn't. Especially when you started drifting away. It's like it wasn't just me that didn't believe you. I don't blame you for drifting away, I mean who would want to hang out with the reason she's not here? You said today the whole packs been drifting apart, what's left of it anyway, and you wanted us all to meet tonight. It doesn't take a genius to work out why. You were going to kick me out. I was afraid if that were to happen, that would be the end of our already strained friendship. You've been the one constant in my life, even more so than my dad. Without you, who am I? I'm sorry but I didn't want to find out. I don't think I ever said it, but I'm sorry for dragging you into the woods that night. None of this would've happened if it weren't for me.**
> 
> …
> 
> …

—————

As Argent finished reading the entirety of Stiles’ note, everyone had tears in their eyes. How could anyone go on so long feeling all that guilt and shame? How could anyone not see how hurt Stiles really was? How could Scott not see it when he talked to him sitting in front of his locker today at lunch? How?

The Sheriff couldn't handle it and walked to the backdoor needing some air. Lydia resisted the urge to collapse into another crying heap and walked over to where there were pictures of Stiles happy and smiling, not unlike the ones she had at the party-that-never-was. Derek was just in shock, Stiles had said something about him that he had only ever thought about. He looked over to Cora and Peter to find they were both looking at him with great concern. Everyone else just stayed there taking in what they heard. Everyone except Scott. He had to see Stiles. He had to apologise, even if it was too late.

He walked into the garage and saw his body lying on the floor, almost as if he were sleeping, but as long as he's known Stiles and had many sleepovers, Stiles has never slept in missionary position. Seeing Stiles lying on the floor like this was unnatural which meant another mark in the this-is-real-and-not-a-nightmare column. Stiles was dead. And it was his fault.

“Stiles?” He croaked as he knelt down beside his brother. “I didn't mean to lie to you. I just wanted to keep the party a surprise.” He looked down at Stiles face. “Your party.”

Scott looked down in shame. “I didn't know pretending we forgot would hurt you so much. I just thought that…I thought that it would make the surprise that much more effective. I couldn't wait to see the look on your face.” He smiled to himself before looking back to Stiles expressionless face. “I'm so sorry, Stiles”

He reminisced about the last time he spoke to Stiles in front of his locker this afternoon.

> "I know things have been...different since Allison died. We've been drifting apart, we all have. We thought it would be good to clear the air, start again."
> 
> "I said that weeks ago, Scott." Stiles started. "I tried to get us all bowling, like the old times. But you all cancelled on me, multiple times. Why should tonight be any different?"
> 
> “We weren't ready back then. I don't think we are now. But we need this. All of us."
> 
> "Why now? Why tonight?"
> 
> "Before we drift too far apart."

He remembered how close Stiles was to breaking. At that moment he realised. _Why tonight?_ That was it. That was the moment he should have abolished the surprise aspect and told him the truth. Told him it wasn't a pack meeting to kick him out but rather a Lydia-planned birthday party for Stiles.

As Scott thought this, he found something else he needed to say. “I would never have kicked you out the pack, Stiles. The fact you even thought this hurts. I haven't just been your constant, you've been mine. We've been through everything together: your mom dying, my dad leaving, the motel. How can you not know how much you mean to me after the motel? You saved my life Stiles. You are the most important person in my life. You stopped me from dying. Why didn't you let me stop you?”

Scott doesn't know when he started letting the rivers flow, nor when his mom came in and started to console him.

“Shh. Shh. It's okay, Scott.” Melissa said while bending down to hug her grieving son.

“Why?!” Scott screamed.

“It's okay, Scott. Let it all out.” Melissa continued to hold her son, never wanting to let go. She looked down with crying eyes to see Stiles for the first time tonight. She had seen Stiles grow up into the young man he became, she even became a mother figure to him when Claudia died, as such Stiles was like a second son to her.

“Why did he do this?” Scott cried. “How could he do this?”

“I don't know, Scott. Only he knows that.”

Scott stood up, Melissa followed but continued hugged her son. He looked up to her and asked “What am I gonna do without him, mom?”

Melissa hugged her son that little bit tighter. She didn't know what to say, still being in shock herself. When someone close to you dies suddenly, it's always hard. Even more so when they're only a teenager, and like this.

Scott continued to cry in his mothers arms for a few minutes before she started leading him away from Stiles.

“No.” Scott stood his ground. “I don't want to leave him. I don't want to leave him alone.” Tears continued to fall as he looked back at the body. “I can't leave him alone. No one should spend their birthday alone.”

Melissa looked at Scott as if she understood. “If you need me, I'll be just out here.” She left Scott with Stiles.

Scott knelt back down next to Stiles, but no more words will come out. He just looked at his partner in crime, lay impossibly still. He looked at the mark on his neck, the discarded rope, the party hat. Oh god, the party hat.

_Why tonight?_

Scott leaned down to hug his friend, his brother, his saviour. He tried not wince at the slight feeling of cold he got in return. Scott sobbed, his sobs echoing in the garage and most likely heard in the neighbouring room where everyone else was.

His chest began to hurt he was sobbing so much. He knew he had to leave Stiles, it was never going to get easier the longer he stayed. Scott stood up and with one last look at Stiles to say “I'm sorry”, he walked through the door, doing exactly what he said he couldn't do, leave Stiles alone.

At least he wasn't alone for long though...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a particularly long chapter, but with a story like this, I don't think that's a bad thing. We can't cry forever, right? Right?
> 
>  
> 
> Next chapter will be Lydia's.


	4. Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Lydia turn to say good-bye to Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SOOO sorry it took almost a year to post another chapter (I mean seriously, its less than a week away). This story in general is very emotional for me to write, and this chapter specifically was just...argh.

**...**

~~**Dad.** ~~

**Lydia, my strawberry blonde goddess. I told you once you looked really beautiful when you cry. Last year, you never looked more beautiful. Because of me, both your best friend and your boyfriend died. Two people that meant so much to you. With all the pain I caused, I'd become numb with guilt. But even numbness can only last for so long. I have always loved you, and I'm sorry for dragging you into this world. And I'm even more sorry to leave you in it. I hope maybe one day you can find it in your heart to forgive me, for everything.**

**...**

**...**

————— 

If Lydia had one word to describe how Scott looked when he emerged from the garage, that word would be ‘empty’, which is completely understandable. He and Stiles were as thick as thieves. Inseparable, even when one of them changed species. He was a big part of Stiles’s life, and Stiles a big part of his. Only, that part is gone. Stiles is gone. And without his brother to guide him, Scott was lost.

Lydia walked over and console him but when she got there, she didn’t know what to say. What could she say that didn’t sound stupid. Instead she just gently placed her hand on Scott’s shoulder. He looked at her with tears in his eyes. She smiled sadly starting to cry again herself. The two hugged for a moment, taking comfort in one another.

“I just want this to be a dream.” Began Scott. “I just want to wake up and have all of this be a dream.” 

“We all do.” Lydia responded trying to reassure Scott he’s not alone in that feeling. “Did it...” She gulped. “Did it help, talking to him?” 

Scott looked away. “Better late than never, right?” 

Lydia looked towards the garage door, slightly ajar. She took a deep breath. Before looking back at Scott who had cottoned on to what she was thinking.

“If you don’t talk to him now, you’ll never get that chance again.” 

Lydia pressed her lips together and nodded before making her way into the cold garage.

Seeing Stiles’s body so up close was heartbreaking, there’s no other word for it. How can this young man, who broke down all her barriers just be gone?

Hear mind went back to that night: Homecoming. When Stiles called her out on all her nitwittiness. Stiles had seen the real her, behind the facade of expensive make-up and designer handbags. 

Stiles had seen who she really was. Why couldn’t she see how hurt he really was? 

“Damn you, Stiles!” She exclaimed, looking anywhere but at him, tears coming back with a vengeance. If Stiles could see her now, she knows exactly what he’d say. _“It is physically impossible for you look more beautiful.”_ She did manage to crack a small smile at the thought. He never made her feel self-conscious.

Lydia looked down at Stiles face. It almost looked like he was sleeping save the massive bruise around his neck. She’d been there before of course, when Jennifer tried to silence her. But that different in many ways. Mainly, Lydia didn’t want to die that night, and managed to scream for help. Stiles wanted to die, and presumably as she can never know for sure, died in silence.

Thinking back to the night Jennifer almost killed her, Lydia remembered that was the night she found out she was a banshee. And recalling what Stiles had said in his note, she finally knew what to say.

“Stiles, you never dragged me into this world. I was always going to be a part of it, it was in my blood. You just helped me realise it sooner, how can I be mad at you for that?” Lydia wiped away some of her tears.

“And you must know that I have never blamed you for Allison and Aiden. No-one blames you. It was the Nogitsune, not you. The only one who’s ever blamed you is...was...yourself.”

Lydia found herself having to look away again. “We should have tried harder. We should have...gone bowling with you. Reassured you none of it was your fault. You weren’t even possessed when they died. It was purely the Nogitsune that killed them. You had nothing to do with it. Nothing.”

The only sound in the garage was Lydia’s gentle sobbing. She didn’t know what else to say. But whatever she said, it was too late. Stiles would never hear it. Stiles would never hear how much he means to her. How much she respected him as a peer. How much she appreciated him as a friend. How much she cared for him as a person. Stiles would never get to know any of that.

Stiles would never get to hear those words, those three words from her mouth. Those three words she’s thought about when thinking about Stiles since that day in the boys locker room, but had been too scared to say. And now, Lydia fears she will never say those words again.

The most beautiful girl in all the world stood up to leave, took one last look at the most amazing human in all of existence, and said “Goodbye, Stiles. I love you.” _“Better late than never, right?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope this was worth the wait. I know it’s short but this is a story of small doses. Saying that though, I’ll try not to have you wait another year for the next chapter which will be Noah’s chapter.
> 
> Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to go cry in the corner.


End file.
